satellite_cityfandomcom-20200215-history
Fleischer
Fleischer is a character in Satellite City. He is known by most as an outlaw and outcast of the Kivouachian society. He currently lives in the Croft Estate with multiple other Kivouachian's. Appearance Physical appearance Fleischer's anatomy is extremely similar, if not exactly the same, to a european wyvern (a variant of dragon in human mythology). His body is covered in blue scales, occasionally made white or dark blue. He has several pairs of jutting horns on his head, the front pair noticeably lined with three pairs of icy blue eyes on each horn. His physique is very draconian in appearance, and it's even suggested that Fleischer is the origin of dragon mythology in human literature. He has two enormously long wings that usually stay folded as he walks around, each having their respective amounts of tiny hooks on the edges of its membranes. He has two large strong thighs decorated with thick scales that help him to walk and balance his weight. Fleischer has about three or four toes on each of his two large claws, each tipped with sharp black nails. At the end of his body is a long tail that is likely longer than his actual body itself. Personality Fleischer is quite monotone about the way he puts things across and seems to have a very judgy or questioning tone of voice. He is actually quite intelligent, but not as intelligent as creatures like Lucy or Winifred. He is more emotionally wise than literally smart, and is likely one of the most emotionally driven Kivouachian's there is. He's known to be quite kind, protective, and caring towards those he considers friends - especially Winifred. Fleischer also has a distaste for violence and will act more as a wall instead of something to anger or attack. Background Fleischer was born in the Madness Frontier. His early life consisted of wandering the Frontier trying to scavenge what he could from defeated Kivouachian Yolsh fighters. Whenever a skirmish took place, Fleischer would watch from a distance until the fight was concluded. Afterwards, he would feast on the dead. That was until he found a Yolshen fighter who was still alive. Mortally wounded, she begged him to kill her, yet Fleischer could not take a life. Instead he did his best to save her, but could not. After witnessing the grim realities of death and the undignified nature of it, Fleshier decided to spare as many lives as he could from its grasp. Fleischer attempted to live in the Underbirth for a short period of time. Unfortunately, he was quickly placed under suspicion and chased out into the Madness Frontier by the Yolsh. Fleischer made a true home for himself with the other outcasts of Kivouachian society in the city of Joy, a mighty structure built upon the body of Locket's mother, Freyda. Joy would receive regular visits from Yolsh patrols. There they would rest and search for any excuse to punish lawbreakers. It was here that Fleischer would be captured by Shuck after committing a serious crime. He was dragged before Locket's court to be judged and sentenced by Lucy Lacemaker. He was found guilty and was sentenced to death. However, the newly promoted Ludwig, acting as Whisper to Winifred, made an arrangement with Lucy to instead have Fleischer serve as Winifred’s plaything. Ludwig did this not to save Fleischer's life, but to gain favour with Winifred. And it worked. After countless years of degradation under Winifred, Fleischer was rescued by one of Winifred’s previous victims, Felicity. He then went missing and was believed to be dead. He, like many others, reappeared during the final moments of the Kivouacks life, before its destruction. Many suspect that Fleischer was taken by Mandus, while others believe he simply ran away. But Fleischer remains stubbornly silent about his disappearance, as does Winifred. Abilities Immortality: All Kivouachian's are immortal due to their cellular structure and the ability to control the length of their own telomeres, because of this they cannot die naturally of age. The only way a Kivouachian can die is if their DNA is damaged and left un-mended. '''Regeneration: '''Kivouachian's are capable of regenerating skin, limbs, tissue, and other body parts. Even dismemberment is of little threat to them. '''Transformation: '''Kivouachian's have the ability to rewrite their own DNA and density at the flick of the wrist, giving them the freedom to re-create parts of themselves whenever they'd like to whatever they'd like (ex; Wexle's arms turning into blades when she fights Dorothy, Lucy Lacemaker turning herself into a swarm of flies, etc). '''Contortion: '''Sometimes Kivouachian's were dismembered at the head for whatever reason it may be; sometimes for pleasure and sometimes for play. But all have the ability to stay alive for extremely long periods of time without the head. Of course this becomes invalid once the head is eaten, burned, or dissolved, but if not - they are simply unconscious. Those with weak genes will usually die after a couple thousand years without their heads on, and most will need aid when it comes to actually putting it back on. But there are the rare, lucky few (ex; Lucy Lacemaker) who's heads will naturally return to their bodies without help. '''Flight: '''Fleischer is capable of flying with great accuracy and precision. Relationships Lucy Lacemaker - The two are dismissive of each other. Fleischer dislikes Lucy due to her outlook, not to mention she is the one responsible for nearly sentencing him to death. Lucy often refers to Fleischer as an outlaw and a traitor and will actively toy with him whenever she feels like it (ex; dropping bricks on his head). Ludwig - Isn't particularly fond of him. Ludwig himself blames a lot of what happened during the Mandus Conflict on Fleischer while Fleischer is probably angry at Ludwig for sentencing him to hundreds of decades filled with physical and emotional degradation by Winifred. Shuck - Good friends. They play lots of puzzling and challenging games together but the two have their arguments, usually over something of little importance - like drinking. In the past, Shuck was the one who actually brought Fleischer before the court to be judged. If anything, Fleischer should be furious at Shuck. Winifred - Their relationship is quite complicated. Fleischer cares for and wants to help Winifred, but she will still find any opportunity to push him away, even in her current docile state. He has appeared to put his humiliation received by her behind him. Hyzenthlay - Tries to keep an eye or two out for her. He tries her best to keep her from being Lucy's new toy, but he rarely ever succeeds. Sullivan - Is disappointed in his loyalty to the Kivouack. The two don't speak all that much, but it's known well that Sullivan has spent more than enough time cleaning his body parts up off the ground. Wexle - Respects her to some degree. They do not speak much directly, but Fleischer knows of her and respects her well enough. Fontaine - Respects him to some degree. Without Fontaine, he'd likely be dead, so respect is all he can give. Helgan - Mutual hatred. Helgan has a burning hate for Fleischer, which means Fleischer probably doesn't like her either. Felicity - It's unknown what their relationship is like today, but Felicity rescued and revived his body during the Mandus Conflict. Quinn - Tries to watch his back and keep Lucy away from him, but rarely ever succeeds. Mandus - Fleischer disappeared controversially during the Mandus Conflict and like many other creatures, reappeared in the Kivouack's final moments. It's currently unknown if Fleischer underwent any kind of damage or change, but he is currently remaining silent about it. In Character Trivia *A recording of Fleischer's appearance in 2000 B.C. started the dragon myth. *A pursued outlaw of the Kivouack. *Believes that the Kivouack had its time and that their way of life should stay dead. *Born and raised in the Madness Frontier. *Attempted to live in the Underbirth alongside his Kivouackian brethren for a short time before being chased out by the Yolsh. *Formerly apart of a gang of outlaws who resided in the shanty city of "Joy." *Often committed good-natured crimes of war, attempting to save the sick or fallen in combat. *Fleischer cannot take a life. *Used to be hunted down by Shuck and Wexle in the past. *Sentenced to death by Lucy Lacemaker for being found guilty of helping the sick and injured. *Unintentionally rescued from death by Ludwig. *Served as Winfred's play-thing AKA chair and/or throne for a good millennium or so. *Rescued and revived by Felicity before the destruction of the Kivouack. *A much more emotionally driven Kivouackian and would probably be considered one of the kindest. *Has a soft spot for humans and seems to prefer them over his own kind. *Trouble seems to follow him wherever he goes. Out of Character Trivia * The second ever kivouachian character to appear on the channel (First being Hyzenthlay). * Has retained their original voice actor, but has changed style of voice twice (Monotone English to American "Black Shuck" to Monotone English once more). * The model has been updated three times since first appearing, thus having four models. * Since the 500 Subscribers video, he is referenced frequently in being asked to go and get new weapons in each subsequent Subscriber count video. Category:Characters